vesteriafandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior Stronghold
Warrior Stronghold |path = * Redwood Pass |building = * Warrior HQ |inhabitants = * Sir Tristain * Skull Crusher * Blacksmith * Juscticiar Vana * Kastakar the Undaunted * High Protector Jeraya * Potion Seller * Knight of the Night|caption1 = The Warrior's base of Operations.}} The Warrior Stronghold is a location in the lands of Vesteria, that can be accessed from the Redwood Pass. Upon entering the Stronghold, take a right to access the Blacksmith where you can purchase Warrior-exclusive gear. To enter the potion shop, walk towards the large doors after entering the stronghold, and on the left, there should be a small door that goes to the potion shop. Upon entering the potion shop, you can buy a Warrior Rune and the Flagon of Red Potion. Quests * The quest Baker's Assistant, initiated in the Great Crossroads, trails into the Warrior Stronghold. The quest can be concluded by giving Gertrude's Hog Meat Pie to her son, code-named "Skull Crusher", who is standing in the front courtyard of the castle. Chests Wooden Chest 1: After leaving the tunnel that leads to the bridge, turn the corner to the left. Wooden Chest 2 & 3: To the right of the tunnel exit is a guard who can be interacted with. Jumping off the bridge behind him will reveal a door that can be walked through inside the bridge's base. This door exits in the main hall of the stronghold - on the rafters. Jumping around the pillars carefully using the top of the banners will lead you to the 2 chests at the end. Wooden Chest 4: Use the door that's just over the end of the bridge and through the gate, on the left. Wooden Chest 5: After entering into the courtyard of the Stronghold (Bridge behind you, Blacksmith to the right, hall ahead), turn left and go down the 2 flights of stone stairs. Then, cross past the flight of stairs leading up and go to the smaller set leading further down. The chest is beneath those stairs. Wooden Chest 6: Continue from Chest 5's location, past the crane, and turn right to find a chest nestled in the snow. Wooden Chest 7: Traversing back to Chest 5's walk, instead go up the wooden stairs and along the rooftop to the right, until meeting the chest. Wooden Chest 8: Get onto the higher section of the roof using the mountains either side of the Stronghold, or various methods of tedious parkour, and head to the edge of the Stronghold which is furthest away from the Redwood Pass teleporter, just above the Blacksmith. There's a crane there which is hoisting the chest up. Wooden Chest 9: Jumping off from where chest 8's crane is onto the snow a few feet below and walking along the edge of the cliff away from the castle will lead you to a chest sneakily tucked behind a small wall of snow. Wooden Chest 10: Guide: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7nwxk7V8Kw Wooden Chest 11 - 15: Guide: https://youtu.be/JrcJzs6xT_U Wooden Chest 16: Next to the Potion Seller in his shop. (Currently having a glitch similar to Wooden Chest 3 in Farmlands.) Trivia * Warrior Stronghold's layout and overall appearance strongly resembles a castle called Kaer Trolde from The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt which was most likely an inspiration for this location. * After leaving the tunnel just before the Stronghold's bridge, a guard on the right can be talked to and has the interactable response "I used to be an adventurer like you until I took a rockthrow to the knee." - A reference to the infamous Skyrim line. * An NPC named "Knight of the Night" can be found after walking through the first door on the left through the Stronghold's gates. It is a reference to Batman''.'' * Warrior Stronghold currently houses the most amount of chests for any 1 location, at a potent 16. * If you look closely when approaching the gate of the stronghold for the first time, you see the guard say "Open the gate! A Vesterian approaches!" and then the gate opens. After that the gate stays open whenever you enter or leave. Category:Locations Category:Warrior